Cookies
by Xanthophlobic
Summary: Cookies can be considered the greatest food in the world – sometimes soft, and sometimes gooey, but always baked, and always tasty… …as long as it isn't coconut. [-] In which Charlie Brown starts a cookie stand. It's surprisingly okay. A (hopefully) somewhat humorous and overall good-feeling-ness fanfiction. I think.
1. Decent Enough

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I noticed there hasn't been many stories in this section recently, so I took it as a challenge to write one!

This might be three or so chapters long, and I haven't wrote a fanfiction in a while, so I hope I'm not _too_ rusty.

Also, I'm not American, so if I say nickels and it's meant to be dimes or something like that, please tell me in a review. ;P

I hope you all enjoy! :D

_(**FUTURE AUTHOR'S NOTE:** All rewritten! You probably won't notice anything, but I hope you new readers enjoy!)_

**AGES: **Charlie Brown is 12 and a half, so Lucy would be 11/12-ish, Linus is 10, Sally is 9/10-ish, Patty + Violet + Shermy are 12, etc. (Yes, some of those strips counter the strip's canon, but Charlie Brown was eight years old for three decades, so I don't think it matters too much.)

**TIME: **Set in 2014. Don't worry, I'm still keeping the information the same. Lucy's booth is still five cents, but that's because she thinks it's a good price.

Five cents from 1959 = Forty-one-ish cents in 2014.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of these characters from Peanuts. They are all from various comic strips. They are not my creation – they were created by Charles M. Schulz.

Also, if any product is mentioned like Marvel or M'n'Ms, I do not own that product.

This disclaimer applies to the rest of the fanfiction.

* * *

"Soo… now I… stir in the… two cups… ah! No, one and three quarters of flour, not two…"

The thing you'd except wishy-washy Charlie Brown to do on a Saturday morning, was probably (depending on the season), go to the baseball field and lose, or maybe fall on his back from another failed kick, or maybe just whine about life at the Wall, but on this peculiar Saturday morning, Charlie Brown was baking cookies.

"Big Brother, what are you doing?" Sally, in her usual blue dress, walked behind Charlie Brown, who was standing on a stool, and was now mixing in chocolate chips.

"I'm making cookies, Sally…"

"YOU?! Making COOKIES?!" Charlie Brown nodded, smiling.

Sally watched Charlie for a few seconds, and then starting laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good try, Big Brother! You? Making cookies? HAHAHHAHAHA!" She walked away laughing.

Charlie Brown frowned in her direction, his unusual cheery mood dampening.

The reason Charlie was making cookies in the first place was because the day before Linus had suggested doing something that would take his mind of his depression. He reminded Charlie that he once built a rock wall when bored, which he did for a couple of days.

And he got the idea of cookies from when his mother offered him a cookie from the cookie jar for feeding Snoopy so much.

As Charlie finished it off and placed the tray in the oven, he shouted to his mother "I'm going outside!" and swiftly walked outside.

The crisp Autumn (or Fall, if you prefer) breeze flew around, and the orange leaves danced to the wind.

Charlie whistled as he walked around, not going anywhere in particular, but just waiting for his cookies to become edible.

_I've never felt this calm!_ Charlie Brown thought to himself as he walked through a field, once right next to the baseball park.

_I think I might actually be happy! Wow! I have not felt this feeling for a long time…_

As if on cue, a voice called from behind. "Charlie Brown! Of course, it's you again."

Charlie turned around and groaned. It was none other than Lucy van Pelt, who today was at her psychiatrist booth.

"I'm surprised you didn't come sit down, Charlie Brown! I waited for you to come, but you didn't, so I called out." She smiled as if she cared. "Now, I assume you were so depressed that you actually missed my booth! Come sit down, Charlie Brown!" She grinned, waiting, her tin can at the ready.

However, Charlie Brown smiled, and shook his head. Lucy's smile wavered.

"I'm fine, but thank you anyway Lucy."

Charlie Brown continued walking, whistling.

Lucy blinked, not believing what she just saw. She rubbed her eyes, then ran after Charlie.

She stood in front of Charlie, and frowned at him.

"What do you mean, 'I'm fine.'? You c-"

"It means I'm fine, Lucy. Thank you." Charlie Brown turned around, walking in the other direction.

Lucy was absolutely stunned that Charlie Brown that had cut of her, Lucy van Pelt.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, CHARLIE BROWN! I JUST WANTED FIVE CENTS, THAT'S ALL!"

Charlie sighed, knowing that if he stayed around Lucy, his decent mood would dampen.

But as he walked past her booth again, and remembered what she said, he had an idea.

"Five… cents?"

He turned around to the booth. Lucy was back, glaring at Charlie for not using her "helpful services".

"Huh. Thanks for the idea, Lucy!" Charlie Brown continued whistling, and walked off once again.

"Idea? WHAT IDEA? TELL ME THE IDEA!" As he walked further away, Lucy's voice was drowned out of Charlie's head.

…**…**

Lucy sat at her psychiatrist booth, in the field next to the baseball park, waiting for someone she can scam off.

"Oh, why can't someone just give me their money?"  
As if on cue, Lucy started hearing a faint whistling sound.

_Who could be whistling? No-one whistles anymore!_

Charlie Brown then walked into the field, just whistling and smiling.

Lucy stared at him, expecting him to at least sit down, but he walked right past him.

_Wow! He's so depressed, that he's gone nuts! He's whistling, smiling, and he missed me! Me!_

"Charlie Brown! Of course, it's you again. How did you miss my pretty face?"

Charlie turned around and groaned, which was something he did normally.

"I'm surprised you didn't come sit down, Charlie Brown! I waited for you to come, but you didn't, so I called out." She smiled as if she cared. "Now, I assume you were so depressed that you actually missed my booth! Come sit down, Charlie Brown!"

She grinned, and pulled her tin can out. _Another easy five cents!_

However, Charlie Brown smiled, and shook his head. Lucy's smile wavered.

"I'm fine, but thank you anyway Lucy."

Charlie Brown continued walking, whistling.

Lucy blinked, not believing what she just saw. She rubbed her eyes, then ran after Charlie.

She stood in front of Charlie, and frowned at him.

"What do you mean, 'I'm fine.'? You c-"

"It means I'm fine, Lucy. Thank you." Charlie Brown turned around, walking in the other direction.

Lucy was absolutely stunned.

_He… cut me off! Charlie Brown… cut me, Lucy van Pelt, off! In the middle of my sentence!_ Lucy's face became a dark shade of red, in anger.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, CHARLIE BROWN! I JUST WANTED FIVE CENTS, THAT'S ALL!"

Charlie sighed, which is what he would normally do.

Lucy stood still, waiting for him to give in, but he didn't.

As Charlie Brown walked past her booth again, she realised that Charlie Brown wasn't actually going to give in. She stomped back to her booth, glaring at Charlie's back.

"Five… cents?"

He turned around to the booth. Lucy was back, still glaring at Charlie for not using her "helpful services".

"Huh. Thanks for the idea, Lucy!" Charlie Brown continued whistling, and walked off once again.

"Idea? WHAT IDEA? TELL ME THE IDEA!" As he walked further away, Lucy breathed in deeply to start shouting again. However, she found she couldn't.

_What the heck…? _She thought, then realised what happened.

_That Charlie Brown! He made my throat sore! I can't talk to my patients then! I have to pack up… all my hard work!_

…**…**

_Where is that Round Headed Kid? It's Suppertime. _

Snoopy was lying on his doghouse with Woodstock, waiting impatiently for the Round Headed Kid. He was already six seconds late, and he didn't want to wait any longer.

He raised his ear, and could hear the hammering of wood. He had heard that many times…_ That sounds like the same wood the Round Headed Kid would rebuild my doghouse!_

_||| |||| || |||?_

_How would I know that's the exact same wood?_

_|||._

Snoopy rolled his eyes. _It's obvious, that's why._

Woodstock blinked, and fell down of the doghouse.

Snoopy sighed. _I'll see what's taking him so long._

He jumped off the doghouse and immediately noticed something he couldn't smell if he were five centimeters away.

_Are those… cookies?_

Forgetting all about Suppertime, Snoopy zoomed to the location of the cookies. (Which meant going inside the house, knocking over Sally who was watching TV, and breaking the door.)

However, he did not expect to see the Round Headed Kid constructing a wooden stand. One of the wooden signs said "Cookies for 24c!".

Snoopy nudged Charlie Brown who turned around. "Oh, hi Snoopy! What's wrong? Oh, is it Suppertime? I forgot! To make up for it, would you like to try one of my cookies, free?"

Snoopy raised his eyebrows. _You? Making cookies?_

He then started laughing, as Sally did before.

Charlie sighed, and started hammering again. "Well, I thought you came here because you could smell the cookies… but oh well…"

Snoopy slowly stopped laughing, and frowned. The Round Headed Kid had a point. They did smell pretty good.

Snoopy poked Charlie Brown, who turned around and sighed. (Again.)  
"Alright, here's your cookie…" He walked over to the window sill, where the trays of cookies were cooling off in the Autumn wind.

He passed one to Snoopy, who took it suspiciously, and sniffed it.

He then squinted, and gave Charlie a look that said _If this poisons me, I'll sue you!_

Carefully, he placed the cookie in his mouth, (Yes, whole. That's what Snoopy does.) and chewed it slowly.

After the first chew, his eyes lit up and chewed faster. In less than three seconds, Snoopy had finished of the cookie and stood up to beg from more.

"I haven't seen you beg since I was six!" Charlie laughed, and when Snoopy he realised what he did, and sat down, blushing.

"I can give you one more. I'm glad you liked them! I think I can make some profit out of this!"

_Profit? I'm getting them for free._

…**…**

Lucy shoved her booth into a shack she had found that no-one used, and walked towards the direction of the Brown residence.

When she turned the corner to Charlie Brown's street, she saw Snoopy dancing about something, while Charlie Brown was making something. _Probably rebuilding Snoopy's doghouse again._

She didn't pause to wonder why Charlie wasn't building it in his backyard. Her mind went straight to the instance that had happened before.

She immediately started yelling.

_CHARLIE BROWN! WHY D-_… wait… _where is my voice?_

She blushed when she remembered the reason she came here in the first place was to tell Charlie off for hurting her throat. Luckily, no-one saw. Or heard.

As soon as she continued walking, she heard Beethoven piano music. Of course, she was right next to Schroeder's house.

Sadly, she couldn't go inside and pester him because her throat was sore. All because of that stupid Charlie Brown!

She crossed the street, and decided she was going to somehow tell him off, whether she could yell or not.

As she continued stomping (as loudly as she could) to Charlie Brown, Sally opened the door to the house.

"_BIG BROTHER! TELL YOUR STUPID DOG TO-" _Sally stopped yelling, so Lucy couldn't hear the end of her sentence. She quickly jogged up to the house to see Charlie's response.

"I'm making a stand." He said, his tongue sticking out, trying to carefully nail a piece of wood.

_A stand? Like a lemonade stand? _Lucy thought. She walked over.  
"Hey Lucy!" Sally spoke, waving her hand.

Charlie flinched, nailed in the piece of wood, and turned around.

"Look, Lucy, I'm sorry that your yelling hurt your throat. But was it really my fault?"

Lucy raised her eyebrow, and mouthed _How did you know?_

He opened his mouth to speak, but then thought about it. "How did I know? Um… it was sort of obvious I guess."

"Who cares! What I want to know is, what is that stand for?" Sally butted in rudely.

"Oh. Uh, I made cookies earlier. You know, the ones you saw me making. That's why Snoopy's dancing." His face turned a light shade of red. "He, uh, liked them. So I'm making a cookie sta-"

Sally frowned. "You're lying! You couldn't- you can't do anything good in your life!"

Charlie shrugged. "You can try them for a… hm..." Charlie attempted to do the math in his head, and then frowned. "Three dollars?"

"THREE DOLLARS?!" Sally yelled and Lucy mouthed. Snoopy jumped up in shock and landed on the tree.

Charlie Brown scratched his head. "I did the math wrong, didn't I…"

"Don't worry, Charlie Brown. Your math skills are perfectly fine."  
Everyone turned around to notice Linus, who was sitting on a rock nearby. Now that he was slightly older, he figured out many ways to keep his blanket. He currently had it in scarf form.

"I assume that you accidentally divided the numbers in the wrong sequence of… well, wrong sequence of numbers. If you take the common prices of cookies, and you divide them in the wrong order, that is the answer you receive." He got up and inspected what Charlie Brown just hammered. "However, if you switch it around, you come to the answer of a quarter." He smiled, and then quietly whispered so only Charlie could hear; "If you want to make a profit."

Lucy looked over to Sally, who had suddenly disappeared. _Wasn't Sally just there? _She asked, but Charlie Brown and Linus didn't notice, as Linus explained to Charlie Brown how he calculated the result.

Lucy sighed, and saw that Snoopy was eagerly trying to take another cookie. But Sally was right. How could Charlie Brown, of all people, do something that's good?

She became impatient. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to Charlie, and tapped him on the back.

"Uh, yes, Lucy?" Asked Charlie, looking slightly freighted.

Lucy brought out her tin can, and shook out five nickels - twenty-five cents.

Linus' eyebrows rose, like he could not comprehend what he was seeing.

Charlie frowned, trying to figure it out. "You… want… wait. You want one of my cookies?"

Lucy nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Uh…" Lucy grew impatient once again and just pushed the coins into Charlie's pocket, and swiped a cookie from the tray.

She eyed Charlie Brown as she bit into the cookie, and started chewing.

Instantly, she was taken aback… it actually tasted… good. But… how? This is Charlie Brown we're talking about here…

…but nevertheless, Lucy continued eating the cookie, and swallowed it down.

Charlie Brown looked like he was sweating. "Well?"

"…It's good." She whispered, and walked away.

…**…**

"Lucy liked it! How?! Charlie Brown, you must really be onto something!"

Linus was still exclaiming on the fact that Lucy thought that Charlie Brown had done something… good.

"Wow! I can't believe it! It's a miracle! Charlie Brown, you've done the impossible!"

As he continued yelling, Charlie Brown hammered dabbed in the last piece of brown paint.

"Ah! Done!"

Charlie Brown had constructed a Cookie Stand, right outside his house. The original sign had been demolished when Snoopy fell out of the tree, so he started again. It took three hours to finally finish, so it was around 11:30.

"How's that, Linus?"

It was about the size of one and a half Psychiatrist Booths in length, but the same width.

It was painted yellow, with small dabs of brown in certain places. (The idea came from Snoopy, when he found brown paint. Charlie Brown nearly yelled at him when he painted a brown circle on the already drying yellow paint. He then showed Charlie a cookie, to which Charlie exclaimed, "Snoopy, you're a genius!".)

The top sign said "Crumby Cookies" in black marker, which was the name Linus suggested. ("It needs to have alliteration, Charlie Brown! That's what brings in the customers!")  
The bottom sign said had certain times on it;

"Open Friday Prevenings [4:00-6:00], (Sally said she heard this word on a television show. Even though Linus protested that it wasn't actually a word, Charlie Brown couldn't think of a better word.)

Saturday 1:00-4:00

Sunday 2:00-5:00"

"So, Charlie Brown?"

"Yes, Linus?"

"I have, erm, a proposition to make with you."

Charlie Brown raised his eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I think I would be a fantastic asset to this small stand!" Linus stood up on the rock he was sitting on before, and raised his fist.

"I believe that this cookie stand can go to greatness! I believe that, not only can we make people happy by giving them cookies, but we can also achieve a lot of profit from this! We can help charities by doing this, Charlie Brown! I believe that if you let me be your business partner, I can lead yo-"

"Uh, Linus?" Charlie cut in Linus' speech. "I thought you already were my partner… I mean, you worked out the math for me, and gave me some ideas, so…"

Linus' face lit up. "Thank you, Charlie Brown! I really do think this is one of the best things you've ever come up with."

Charlie laughed shakily. "I hope so, Linus."

"Alright, Charlie Brown!" Linus grinned. "Let's get this thing going!"

Charlie nodded. "Uh, I think the paint is dry by now. Hmm… do you have any chalkboards?"

"Chalkboards? Yes, I have two I think."

"Great! Can you go get them? I have one, and I guess I have time to bake one more batch of cookies."

"Okay, Charlie Brown! But why do we need chalkboards?"

"So we can write the menu and change it if we need to, I guess…"

"Interesting idea, Charlie Brown. I'll go see if I can find them…

Linus walked off to his house, which was only about five minutes away.

"Now, how am I going to make sure no-one touches this…"  
Charlie looked around, and noticed that Snoopy was gone.

"Snoopy!"

Snoopy walked through the door with Woodstock.

"You want two cookies? One for you and your friend?"

Snoopy nodded his head, and Woodstock "flew" in the air.

"Alright, well, how about I pay you three cookies if you guard this stand, make sure no-one touches it. Okay, Snoopy?"

Snoopy sprinted to his doghouse and came back with a large stick and a pencil, and gave the pencil to Woodstick.

He was also wearing pilot goggles, a helmet and a red scarf, saluting Charlie Brown.

_The World War I Flying Ace is ready to defend this new machine! We cannot let that blasted Red Baron find this artifact!_

"Uh… good work, soldier… I think…" Charlie walked inside, making sure all the ingredients were all still there.

He found another tray from the cupboard.

"Are they really that good, Big Brother?"

Charlie, not looking where Sally was, shrugged. "Lucy says it's good."

"LUCY SAID IT WAS GOOD?!" She yelled, taking Charlie by surprise, who dropped the tray on his foot.

"Owh… well, yes. Where did you go, anyway?"

"Er… uhm, I didn't want to see someone get poisoned."

"Ah." He said, skeptically. "Alright."

Charlie started making another batch of cookies, while Sally watched.

"I have an idea, Big Brother."

Charlie sighed. "Yes, Sally?"

"Why don't you have more than one flavor? You have the old chocolate chip cookies. Why not something else, like raspberry?"

Charlie considered this. "Maybe when I more." He sighed. "For all I know, it was just luck that I made good cookies."

"That can't be."

"Why not?"

"You don't have any good luck!"

"…of course. Oh, and we don't have raspberry."

Charlie continued fixing up the cookies. As he were about to finish them off, he realised something.

"Oh no! I only have enough chocolate chips for half the batch! Who's going to want plain biscuits?"

"Why not put in blueberries, Big Brother?"

"Blueberries?" Charlie looked through the refrigerator, and found a packet of blueberries. "Huh. Might work."

He folded in the blueberries, and placed the cookies in the oven.

"Now we just have to wait for it to bake." Sally said, smiling.

"Yes, I guess so… but I think I've forgotten something… ah! I have to get a chalkboard!"

He quickly rushed to his room as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sally yelled, as she opened the door.

Linus was standing outside, holding two chalkboards.

"Hi Sally. Is Charlie still here?"

"Uh… yes." Sally tried to conceal her blush. The true reason she left earlier was because she didn't want Linus to see her blushing. Everyone assumed she had gotten over her crush when they were eight.

"He's, uh, getting a chalkboard, I think."

"Ah! Okay, cool."

"Hey Linus!" Charlie yelled from behind Sally. Charlie was also holding two chalkboards, and a bucket of chalk.

"Alright, let's get set up. Do you have an idea on how to attach the chalkboards to the wood? I was thinking nails or hooks.

"I think nails would be more sturdy, Charlie Brown."

"Okay, let's go!" Charlie walked outside, and Sally watched the two boys get to work. Meanwhile, Snoopy kicked Charlie Brown.

"Huh? Oh yes. Soldier, thank you for guarding this, er, cookie stand! Dismissed!"

Snoopy took three cookies, and sprinted to his doghouse. (Which involved going inside the house, knocking over Sally, and breaking the back door.)

…**…**

"Alright, Linus… what's the time?"

"It's 1:30, Charlie Brown."

Finally done with the stall, they were checking up on everything to see if they'd missed something.

They had figured out how much gets what. Linus only wanted to take 40%, and he refused to take an equal amount of Charlie. ("It was your idea, Charlie Brown!" "But you gave me the idea to do this idea!"). Charlie would receive 50% of the money, and they would donate 10% to charity.

They also had written on the chalkboards a couple of things;

"ONE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE = 25 cents

ONE BLUEBERRY COOKIE = 25 cents

BUY ONE, GET ONE FREE!

COOKIES ARE 20% OFF ON FRIDAYS!

10% OF MONEY GOES TO CHARITY!"

"Okay… so we've got our shelf here for our cookies… we have about forty choc chips and fifteen blueberries. These small holes are where we deposit our coins.."

"Alright. I also brought a bell, and I have a couple of comics we can read while we wait for people."

"Okay! So, uh, I have two stools here as well. So, you can greet the customers, Linus, and I-"

Linus frowned, and sat on the stool next to that was next to the was on the side of the blackboards. The customer could still see Linus, but the top sign had an arrow pointing to Charlie.

"They're your cookies, Charlie Brown. You should be the one to greet people."

Charlie put his hands up. "No, no… you know I can't talk to pe-"

"Too late! Someone's coming!"

"Ack!"

Linus and Charlie stood silently in their stools, as someone in the distance walked along the sidewalk.

In turned out not to be one someone, but two someones.

Patty and Violet were walking along the sidewalk, blabbing and gossiping as usual.

As they came to the Brown residence, they looked over about to make a snide remark about Charlie Brown, when they saw the stall.

"What's this, Charlie Brown?" Asked Patty, genuinely suprised.

"Uhm, welcome to Crumby Cookies, Patty. Would you like some cookies?"

"Cookies? Well, gee, now that you mention it, I do feel a tad hungry…"

"Who made these cookies?" Butted in Violet abruptly.

"Er, I did."

_Oh, boy. Violet's on one of her bad days._ Linus thought.

"I knew it! These cookies are probably poisonous. Come on, Patty, let's get away from wishy-wa- Patty?"

Patty wasn't listening to Violet's rant – instead, she was inspecting the chalkboards.

"So, if I pay you twenty-five cents for a chocolate chip cookie, I can get a blueberry cookie for free? Or do I get another chocolate chip one?"

"Patty!" Said Violet, masked with shock. "You couldn't actually be considering buying a cookie from this failure face?!"

Patty didn't listen to Violet's pleas. "Look, I'll buy one, and if it somehow is good, then you can have the other one. Okay?"

"But this is Charlie Brown we're talking about here! He can't do anything right!"

"Will you shut up, Violet!" Linus yelled. Violet jumped in shock. She hadn't realised Linus was there.

"You're clearly diminishing Charlie Brown's… well, himself! Why don't you ever realise your words actually hurt people?"

Violet just stood in silence. Patty smiled, and came to a decision.

"Violet, would you prefer a chocolate chip or a blueberry?"

"…A blueberry."

"Alrighty! Charlie Brown, can I please have one chocolate chip and one blueberry?"

"Uh, sure…"

Linus brought out two cookies, slightly aggitated.

"I hope they're not too cold…" Muttered Charlie.

Patty brought out a quarter, and gave it to Charlie Brown. In turn, he gave the two cookies to Patty.

"Thank you, Charlie Brown!" Patty smiled, and gave one to Violet.

Violet eyed the cookie suspiciously. "You better have washed your hands before giving this to me, Charlie Brown, or I'll sue you!"

"He's got an attorney." Linus shot back, annoyed.

Patty brought the cookie to her mouth, and slowly bit it and chewed it.

"Well?" Violet asked, intrigued.

She chewed, and started smiling. She took another, bigger bite from her cookie.

"Wow, Charlie Brown! Did you really make these?! They're fantastic!"

"No way!" Violet yelled, biting into her own cookie. Her face changed as she chewed, however. It became into some weird held-back smile.

"Well… it's okay…"

"Charlie Brown, if I buy three cookies, do I get three free?"

"Uhm-"

"No, sorry." Cut in Linus. "You only get one free."

"Ah, okay. Well, we'll get two choc chips and one blueberry, with one blueberry free, thanks!" Said Patty, smiling.

"You're getting more?" Violet yelled again.

Patty frowned at Violet. "You know you want some."

Violet sighed, and grudgingly admitted, "Yes… okay…" Violet fished a fifty-cent piece out of her pocket, and Patty gave a quarter.

Linus brought out the cookies, and Charlie exchanged them for the money.

"Uh, thank you for shopping at Crumby Cookies, Patty and Violet!"

Violet had already scoffed down one of her cookies.

"Anytime, Charlie Brown! We'll back for the Friday discount!" Said Patty, who walked off with Violet.

Linus rubbed his eyes. "I really do think you're on to something, Charlie Brown… first Lucy, now Violet… I just have one thing to say."

Charlie Brown smiled. Today, he achieved many things; he did something that Lucy liked, did something that Violet liked, and finally, he felt a feeling that he doesn't feel often, a good feeling – happiness.


	2. Suggestion Box

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm not sure how the American school system works… I assume there's a Primary School, and a High School. (I've also recently learnt there is a Middle School… I think.) So if I got something wrong, please leave a review telling me what I, er, stuffed up.

* * *

Charlie was quite surprised with the small success his stall was making. Half of it was due to Linus' great ideas. They had made $6.25 ($2.00 of which came from Pig-Pen, who heard Violet and Patty gossiping about Charlie's cookies, and after tasting one bought another seven), from which Linus quickly calculated how much each person received.

"You receive $3.13, Charlie Brown, but we have to round that up to $3.15… so then I receive $2.50, and we donate the rest to charity, which is sixty cents. Every little bit helps them, Charlie Brown!"

On Sunday, about ten minutes before the opening, Linus placed a wooden picnic basket outside the stall, and sticky taped on a small piece of paper that said "Suggestion Basket". He then placed some small, rectangle pieces of white paper, a blue pen and a black pen into the basket.

"So people can give us suggestions on how to improve." Linus smiled, making sure the basket was perfectly straight.

"Thanks Linus, you've been an enormous help…"

"Anytime, Charlie Brown!"

The chalkboards remained unchanged, beside the fact that Charlie had added a new recipe; M'n'M cookies.

He had made 15 of each type of cookie this time, hoping to keep it even.

"Have you even tried one of your cookies yet, Charlie Brown?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, I have not."

Linus swiped a cookie from the tray and shoved it into his mouth. "Here!"

Charlie, taken aback, swallowed it down quickly. "I- ah… wow, these actually are pretty decent."

"More than decent, Charlie Brown! It tastes! absolutely amazing!"

Charlie blushed, still surprised that something that he did could taste decent.

"Hm, it seems like there is no-one approaching. Let's read some comics, Charlie Brown."

Charlie picked up a Spider-Man one, and began reading, waiting for a customer.

…**…**

_Ting-a-ling-a-ling!_

Charlie looked up from his comic, hearing the noise of the bell. He had gotten fairly used to greeting people now.

He nudged Linus, who was quite consumed in a comic that featured The Avengers. Charlie placed his comic on the shelf.

"Sorry about that! Hi, welcome to Crumby Cookies, what can what ca-" He stopped mid-sentence when he looked up properly.

"Oh, hey Schroeder!"

"Hello, Charlie Brown. So, it is true that you've made a cookie stand."

"Uh, yes. With Linus over here." Linus wasn't paying attention. "Uh, Linus?" Linus didn't hear anything. Charlie sighed.

"From who did you hear that we made a cookie stand?"

Schroeder rolled his eyes. "From Lucy, who else? Well, it's not just her, I guess…"

Charlie leaned forward. "Really? Who else?"

"I heard it from Pig-Pen who I happened to meet while walking over here, and Patty mentioned it to me yesterday. Anyway, as you probably know, Beethoven's birthday is coming up, so can I maybe purchase five of each cookie?"

"Five of each? Really?" Schroeder nodded. "Um, that comes too… $3.75, I think."

Schroeder nodded again. _He never seems to smile, except on Beethoven's birthday…_Charlie thought. _Then again, I never smile either… except recently, I guess. _"Um, okay, Linus, can I… Linus?" Linus was still lost inside his comic book. "Linus." Linus still didn't pay attention. Charlie, growing annoyed, yelled "**_LINUS!_**".

Linus shot out of his chair, and Schroeder fell on his back.

"Oh! Sorry, Charlie Brown…" He apologized, blushing lightly. "Hey Schroeder!"

"Hallo, Lenus…" He said, his speech slightly slurred.

"He would like five of each cookie, Linus."

"Five of each cookie! Whatever for?"

Schroeder shook his head, coming out of his confusion. "It's Beethoven's birthday in sixteen days."

"Oh yeah!" Remarked Linus, bringing out the cookies. "Why do you want the cookies now, Schroeder? Wouldn't want them as latest as you can, so they don't lose any value?"

"I'd like to be extra-prepared this year." He said, giving the money to Charlie Brown. "I mean, it's his 244th birthday! We have to be prepared! Anyway, thanks for the cookies, Charlie Brown and Linus." Schroeder was about to walk off, when Charlie Brown called out, "Hold on, Schroeder. Don't you want to taste-test the cookies first? To see if they're good?"

Schroeder frowned. "You're my friend, Charlie Brown. If you say they're good, then they're good." Schroeder walked off, leaving Charlie Brown slightly confused, while Linus smiled.

"See, Charlie Brown? That's what you call a true friend.

…**…**

As the day went by, more and more of the neighborhood stopped at Crumby Cookies to see if Charlie Brown had actually made not only edible, but tasty cookies as well. Most people that came had heard of Crumby Cookies when they overheard Patty and Violet gossiping (They talked loudly, it seemed.), and thought "That can't be true, they're lying." So, of course, all the people that denied the fact that Charlie Brown baked something appetizing, walked over to Crumby Cookies, only to be proven wrong as they ate something truly delicious.

The Suggestion Basket filled up as well, overflowing with feedback and ideas to improve the stand. They had sold nearly all their cookies, only a few blueberry and M'n'Ms left.

As they started closing up shop, a girl walked over from the distance. Linus stiffened when he saw her. Charlie was packing up the comics, when he was nudged on the shoulder by Linus.

"What's wro-" Charlie faltered midsentence, watching Lucy van Pelt walk up to the store. She placed small, rectangle, pieces of light blue paper in the Suggestion Basket, and walked away.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "She didn't say anything?"

"She can't. Her voice is still gone, which I think is another good luck thing for you, Charlie Brown."

Charlie picked up the Suggestion Basket. Most of the papers were conveniently face-down, as if the papers themselves wanted the suggestions to be a surprise. He could distinctly tell the difference between Lucy's papers and the other pieces of paper, due to the different colours.

"What do you think she wrote? Some rude message, perhaps?" Asked Charlie, perplexed.

Linus looked thoughtful as he stacked the trays. "Why don't we read the suggestions inside your house, Charlie Brown?"

Charlie nodded. "Sure."

They took off the blackboards, took the money, and pushed the Crumby Cookies stand in a bush, as they had done yesterday. They then walked inside Charlie's house.

Immediately, Snoopy waltzed up to Charlie Brown, his bowl in his hand. Charlie Brown slapped a palm to his face.

"Of course, Suppertime… how about a cookie instead?"

Snoopy immediately nodded, and Charlie Brown chucked two blueberry cookies in his bowl. He looked at the bowl, and then looked up at Charlie Brown, as if to say, _Seriously, kid? That's all you're going to give me?_

"You want more?! Fine, here's two M'n'M's…" Snoopy seemed satisfied with that, and walked off, his bowl in his mouth.

Linus plopped the Basket on the coffee table, as Sally approached the two boys and sat down next to Linus.

"Hiya, Big Brother! Hiya, Linus!" Suprisingly, Sally seemed to be in a good mood.

"What are you all doing?"

"We're about to start reading our suggestions, Sally, for our Crumby Cookies stand." Charlie replied.  
"Oh! You mean that cookie stand outside that from what I've heard made good cookies? Cool! Can I help?"

Charlie shrugged. "If Linus doesn't mind."

Linus hesitated, but nodded.

Sally sat down on the couch as Charlie turned over the basket. A pile of suggestions fell onto the coffee table.

"Why are some of them blue?" Sally asked, curious.

"Uh… we'll save them for last." Linus said, quickly grabbing them and putting them in his pocket.

"I'm still marveled by the fact we received so many suggestions…" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"Well, are we going to start or what?" Said Sally, impatient. "Let's get started!"

…**…**

_Some of these suggestions are signed... _Charlie thought to himself. _…but most weren't. Why can't people just all do the same thing?_

"Look at this one!" Sally yelled, slightly furious. She shoved it into Charlie Brown's face, who took it out of her hands. It said… nothing. It wasn't readable. One side of the paper was clean (except for a few smudges), while the other had lead stains and dirt all over it.

Linus sighed. "Probably Pig-Pen."

They went through the suggestions. Some of them we quickly labeled "near to impossible", (which in other words meant the suggestion was just plain stupid), like_ Can you quadruple the size of the cookie, yet keep the same price?_ and _Could you make the cookies a different colour? They taste good, but I think red would be better._

"Hey, what about this one?" Asked Linus, passing it to Sally, then Charlie. It wrote, _Maybe you could add brownies to the list. I know, they aren't cookies, but I think it would be a good addition. Maybe brownie cookies?_

Charlie shrugged. "It seems feasible, I guess…"

"Oo! This one says _What about raspberry cookies?_! I told you we should add raspberry cookies, Big Brother!"

Charlie shook his head. "Sally, I told you yesterday, we don't have raspberries."

"Then I'll buy some!" She yelled, standing up.

Linus and Charlie frowned. "You would buy some raspberries… for us? For free?" Linus asked, somewhat wary.

"As long as I get to taste the cookie." Sally stated.

Charlie nodded. "Sure, if it's okay with Linus, I guess."

Linus started at Sally, still slightly suspicious.

"Sure…"

They continued going through the suggestions, occasionally one of them stopped the others to read out-loud a suggestion that they thought should be deemed decent, like _Add a picnic table or something!_ And _Make more specials!_

After a long half an' hour, they had finally went through all the suggestions.

"When do you plan to open your stand next? It was Friday prevening, right?" Asked Sally.

Linus facepalmed. "I told you, 'prevening', isn't a word."

"Well, it should be!" Sally said sternly.

"I think we're done here, Sally… thank you for helping us, I guess."

"Anytime, Big Brother! I'm going to go see what time we have dinner… bye, Linus!" She said, walking off.

"Well, I guess we're done Linus… you can take the Basket home…"

Linus frowned, and then whispered. "Did you forget Lucy's papers, Charlie Brown?"

"Oh! Yes, I did. Where are they?"

Linus looked around to make sure that Sally had gone, and then brought them out of his pocket.

"What do you think they say?" Asked Charlie, whispering as well.

Linus shrugged. He turned them over. They were numbered, 1 to 4.

"Let's read number one first, I guess…" Said Charlie Brown, picking up Number One.

_I heard that you had added a Suggestion Basket. If you're wondering, I heard it from Frieda, who heard it from Pig-Pen, who heard it from…_

"It ends there." Noted Linus.

Charlie picked up Number Two.

_… __from 5, who heard it from Schroeder, who heard it from Patty._

"Number Three?"

_So I suggest that you add something that shows a place to line up, because it's clear that this stand might even achieve more than my psychiatrist stand! Imagine that!_

She had managed to squeeze the last part in rushed handwriting.

_Anyway, you might also need a guard on Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights, because what if someone tries to steal the money? That is all._

"These suggestions… seem valid." Remarked Linus, skeptical.

"There's no need for a guard, but if we ever do need one, we can ask Snoopy." Said Charlie.

"Oh! That reminds me, we have to divvy up the money." Said Linus. "Alright, so from memory, we have to divide…"

…**…**

It was Tuesday night. Charlie Brown was finishing off some homework.

Next to him, large wooden planks had been brought together. He planned to assemble those into a picnic table on Thursday, just like one of the suggestions had recommended.

"Big Brother! Oh, Big Brother!"

"What is it, Sally? For the umpteenth time, I am NOT doing your homework." He yelled to the other room.

Sally walked inside, holding a bag.

"I went to the market with Mother before. I bought raspberries."

"Raspberries? What am I going to do with raspberries?" He muttered, trying to complete a complicated sum.

"The cookies! Remember?"

Charlie turned around, about to tell her off, but then he realised what she was talking about.

"Oh! Well, thank you Sally. I can make them Friday after school."

"Anytime, Big Brother!" She walked off, smiling.

Outside the window, Woodstock 'flew' off the sill and went to the backyard, to report back to Snoopy, AKA The Secret Agent.

_What do you have to report, Agent Bird?_

_|||, ||||! _Woodstock said angrily.

_Well, do __**you **__have a better name than 'Agent Bird'?_ Said Snoopy, sighing.

_||… |||! ||||| ||||!_

Snoopy frowned. _'Agent Woodstock'?_

Woodstock nodded, smiling. Snoopy rolled his eyes, and sighed again. _Anyway, what do you have to report?_

_||||, |||| ||| |||| ||. ||| ||| ||||| ||. |||| |||!_

Snoopy clapped his hands together. _So he's making the cookies Friday… afternoon? Or is making them Friday evening?_ Woodstock shrugged.

_I guess it doesn't matter. The plan is to steal enough cookies so we can, well, eat them, but not enough for them to notice. _

Woodstock nodded.

_Alright, Woodstock, we need to be aware of all the hiding places if we hear a noise… here, in my house, I have a blueprint of the house…_

_|||||, ||| ||?_

_You don't have a blueprint of YOUR house? That's stupid, Woodstock, every house has a blueprint… _Snoopy said, scoffing, and he walked into his house with Woodstock.

…**…**

It was Friday prevening, and school would end in a few minutes.

_Oh boy… as soon as school ends, I have to find Linus… then I have to bake cookies and brownies… _Thought Charlie Brown, his head on his desk. _I wonder how many people will come this time… I know Patty said she probably would… but will she really? _

"Charlie Brown!" Violet whispered sharply from the desk behind him.

Charlie's head shot up. The teacher had asked Charlie a question.

"Uh… could you repeat the question, Mrs. Donovan?"

Luckily, the bell rang at that exact moment. "Phew…" Charlie Brown said to himself, retrieved his things and walked out with Violet.

"Thanks for the save, Violet…" He said, warily. Violet was most well-known for her rude and bossy attitude, but Charlie Brown also knew that on some days she was neutral, and just liked to chat.

Luckily, it seemed that she was on one of her good days.

"You're welcome, Charlie Brown…" She said, smiling. They both walked out of the class and went to their lockers, which happened to be next to each either.

They both attended Pinecrest Elementary School, which used to be James Street Elementary School, but was changed a little bit after the school collapsed, they decided to change the name, because the teachers and the principal thought that a new, rebuilt school deserved a new name. (Even though that it had keep the "James Street Elementary" name for a little bit afterwards.)

Violet, Shermy, Patty and Charlie Brown were all in the same grade, their last year of school. Most of their friends were in the year below, which is why Charlie Brown had to wait for Linus. Then again, all classes finish at a different time. Charlie was just lucky to have a teacher that let everyone leave as soon as the bell rang.

He sat down on the steps outside the school, Violet plopping down next to him.

"Are you waiting for Patty?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah. And Frieda."

"So…" Charlie hesitated, not certain on how to start a conversation. He felt more confident behind the Crumby Cookies stand, and he had only been there twice!

"Uh, are you coming to our store today?"

"Oh! You mean Crumby Cookies?" Charlie was silently surprised that she had remembered the name. _She was probably on one of her bad days last week…_ he thought.

"Yeah, of course we'll come! Patty, Frieda and I were planning on coming down. When does it open again?"

"4:00." He replied immediately.

"Wow! You've memorized it already, Charlie Brown?" Said an amused voice from behind. They both turned around. Patty was standing behind them, grinning, and squeezed inbetween.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He said, slightly embarrassed. "That was weird. I don't even remember attempting to memorize the times… that's normally something Linus would do." Patty giggled.

"Well, we made plans to come down to your stand today! We were also going to-"

"I literally just told him, Patty." Violet cut in. Patty blushed. "Oh, uh, sorry…"  
"Charlie Brown! You finally got in with the ladies, I see!"

Shermy walked in from behind, laughing, and squeezed in between Charlie and Patty. Patty blushed and giggled. Violet rolled her eyes and Patty's antics, but in a joking way.

"Hey, Shermy…" Charlie said warily. He hadn't seen Shermy for a while, but he looked like he normally was; determined and strong.

"I heard that you have started a business, in cookie-baking no less. The news is getting bigger in the school by the day. Even Patty couldn't help telling me how remarkable your cookies were." He said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I have." Charlie said, his confidence growing a little.

"Well, I guess I'll have to drop by later today, eh?" He remarked. Patty spoke up, stuttering and blushing.

"We-well, Shermy, i-if you wanted to-"

Violet cut Patty off. "Shermy, Patty, Frieda and I are going over to Crumby Cookies at four. Want to come with us?"

Shermy nodded. "Sure! I gotta go for now, though, but I'll meet you at… Crumby Cookies is at your house, right?" He asked, turning to Charlie.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll meet you at Charlie's house at 4:00. See you then!" He said, scrambling off.

Patty sighed dreamily, while Violet rolled her eyes again. Charlie laughed, something he hadn't done since last week. Before that? He couldn't remember.

"Charlie Brown! Come on, let's get going!" Linus quickly scurried to Charlie Brown, his bag unzipped as if he had ran out of the classroom in a rush.

"Uh, Linus, you dropped a book back there…" Pointed out Patty, trying not to chuckle.

"Oh, thanks Patty!" He quickly ran, grabbed the book, and then pulled Charlie Brown up. "Come on, Charlie Brown! We got a picnic table to install!"

"I wasn't the one late, Linus…" He said, as they both ran off together, leaving Patty and Violet waiting for Frieda.

…**…**

"You used the same paint as Snoopy's doghouse, I see!" Remarked Linus, looking happy as usual.

"Yeah…" It was 3:45, and Charlie Brown was assembling the picnic bench outside. The cookies were baking inside the oven, in Charlie Brown's house.

As Charlie constructed the picnic bench, Linus reinstalled the Suggestion Basket.

Meanwhile, Snoopy and Woodstock watched from the roof. Snoopy had binoculars in his hand.

_It seems they are setting up for their guests, Woodstock. _Snoopy noted. Woodstock nearly fell onto Charlie's head, but Snoopy caught him.

_Stupid bird!_

At 4:00, Charlie Brown and Linus were sitting behind the counter, not bothering to take out their comics yet.

The blackboards had changed. The top ones said "FRIDAY SPECIAL" in many different colours of chalk, along with a big 'explosion' design around it. Under it, were the prices of the cookies. Charlie had added brownies and raspberry cookies to the mix. (The raspberry cookies were twenty cents, along with the other cookies, because the special indicated that all prices were 20% off. The brownies were forty cents each, and on other days would sell for fifty.)

They could see their first four customers approaching in the distance.

Linus rubbed his eyes. "Wow, I didn't expect so many already!"

"Oh… sorry, I forget to tell you. They were planning to all come as soon as it opened."

"Well, I hope made a lot of cookies!"

"I did. Uh, fifteen of each cookie, and thirty brownies."

Shermy, Frieda, Patty and Violet were all chatting in the distance, their words becoming more and more audible as they continued walking. Charlie Brown could make out some words like "cookies" and "Charlie Brown".

As soon as the group was within distance, Shermy yelled in amazement. "Woah! Who knew you could make a picnic table, Charlie Brown? It's slick!"

Charlie beamed with pride as the group chattered about the picnic table. It was painted red, and looked somewhat shiny.

"It's the same wood I use to rebuild Snoopy's doghouse…"

"Wait, you built Snoopy's doghouse?" Frieda asked, surprised.

"Uh… yeah…?"

"How did you manage to make it so enormous on the inside?" Asked Frieda, aghast.

"Er… what?"

"Oh. I guess it's something Snoopy installed himself…" Frieda muttered. Charlie still looked confused. "His doghouse is bigger on the inside." She explained.

"What? Oh! Right. Yeah, he did that."

"So you rebuild it every time that cat from next door scratches it apart?"

"Yeah?"

"Does he pay you?" Frieda asked.

Charlie sighed. "It's just a doghouse, Frieda… anyway, what would you guys like from Crumby Cookies today?"

"Oo! I see you have added brownies! They're my favourite!" Violet said joyously.

"You have raspberry cookies? The colour of the raspberry will go perfectly well with my naturally curly hair." Frieda remarked. Linus snickered, and Frieda gave him a playful glare. "I'm joking doofus."

"I'll take the chop chips!" Shouted Shermy, smiling.

"I'll have choc chips as well… or should I have blueberry?" Pondered Patty.

After they had all decided their choices of food, they bought it and sat at the picnic table, munching at their cookies (and brownies) while chatting about various things.

Shermy had offered Charlie Brown and Linus a spot, but they declined, as who knows when another customer might come?

They read their comics while waiting for another customer, Charlie Brown reading Spider-Man again while Linus was still deeply engrossed in The Avengers.

"Hiya, Chuck! I heard that you were runnin' a business or sometin'!" A happy voice called out from the sidewalk.

Charlie looked up, and smiled when he saw Peppermint Patty, with Marcie tagging along behind. "Hello, Charles."

"Hi, Peppermint Patty. Hey, Marcie." The other Patty nearly looked up when she heard her name, but quickly dismissed it when she realised it was the other Patty.

"Me and Marcie came over-"

"You mean 'Marcie and I', sir." Marcie cut in, correcting Patty's grammar.

Patty sighed. "Stop calling me sir, Marcie. Anyway, we heard about this cookie stand and came to check it out!"

"Wow! The news of my stand has reached to the next neighborhood?" Charlie said, shocked and happy.

"Mm-hm! Well, sorta. Pig-Pen told Franklin who told us. So, we'd like to have, mm, how many would'ya like, Marcie?"

"I don't mind, sir."

"Five choc chips for me, and five brownies for Marcie." Marcie smiled a little bit.

Marcie put her hand in her pocket to look for a dollar, but Patty stopped her. "I'll pay, okay?"

"Sir…" Marcie rubbed her head.

"Let me do sometin' good for once, alright Marcie?" Said Patty, chuckling. "Here's the money, Chuck."

"Thanks, Patty… Linus, five brownies and five choc chip cookies please."

Linus, of course, was still in the middle of an Avengers comic. Charlie sighed and snatched the comic out of his hands.

"Hey! …oh." Linus blushed, embarrassed. "Heyyy Patty… hey Marcie. Ehe. Whoops."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Five brownies and five choc chips, please."

Linus nodded. "Right…" He gave the cookies and brownies to Patty, who gave the brownies to Marcie.

"Thanks, Chuck and Linus!" She said, as she bit into one. Her eyes widened them.

"Uh, is something wrong Patty?" Said Charlie, worried.

"MARCIE, YOU'VE GOTTA TRY THESE!" She yelled, her voice somehow flipping everyone within earshot over onto their backs. She quickly shoved a chop chip into Marcie's mouth, and turned to Charlie.

"I didn't expect these cookies to be so good, Chuck! To be honest, we came here just to be nice!"

"You… did?" Charlie said, rubbing his hand on his head.

"Yeah! But these are actually good!"

Marcie stood up, and put her glasses back on. "They are really good, Charles…"

"Alright Chuck, we should be leaving now. See you two later!"

"See you, Patty… see you, Marcie!" He waved as they walked away. The group at the picnic table continued chatting.

Linus snatched his comic back from Charlie Brown, and continued reading. Charlie Brown continued reading his as well.

_I wish I could be like Peter Parker…_ thought Charlie Brown, midway through the comic. _He's not afraid of all these villains, yet he still is treated like a villain through the press… that's some commitment…_ of course, Charlie Brown didn't notice the noise from the picnic table die down.

_Ting-a-ling-a-ling!_

Hearing the familiar tingling of the bell, he leaned down to put his comic away, and nudged Linus, who actually responded this time.

But for some reason, all he did was look up, and gape.

Charlie looked at Linus, slightly confused and still annoyed, and then turned to the customer.

"Sorry about that! Hi, welcome to Crumby Cookies, what can what caaaaaaa-" He stopped mid-sentence when he focused properly.

His speech became a slur.

Standing, right before him, was the Little Red-Haired Girl.

* * *

"**_cliffhanger – _**_noun_; a dramatic and exciting ending to an episode of a serial, leaving the audience in suspense and anxious not to miss the next episode."

Of course, you can apply that to written stories as well. Whoops!

I'll be inactive for three weeks because we're going somewhere for the school holidays, but I might be lucky and I'll be able to continue the story from there.

If not, then I wish everyone a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D

See you until then! _(**FUTURE AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Or not... whoops. Super sorry about that, guys! But all should be good now! Soon! Hopefully? Yeah! Thanks for reading!)_


	3. An Author's Note (I Hate These Too)

Ah, geeze. It's been a while, am I right?

This Author's Note will be removed, and I'm only putting it here to tell you guys one thing: School is (pretty much) done, and I'm all back and productive and stuff! Yeah! I'm hoping this place becomes more lively with the new Peanuts film coming out (or already have come out, for some of you guys.)

Oh, and I checked-over and rewrote the chapters! You probably won't notice any differences, though.

Also, a special thanks to SB4 for sending me a very awesome PM message, and accidentally encouraged me to re-write this! And also to Felicity Schriver, who gave me some motivation a while ago, but I was a bit busy not doing anything back then. Aha. Whoops. And, of course, to that one Guest reviewer who reviewed my Forgotten fanfiction, from June 6th (and June 9th). I think you reviewed this one as well - not sure. But anyway, if you read this, you're awesome. You should make an account here! You'd seem like a cool person that would make cool stories!

Finally, also thanks to everyone else that reads this! You're awesome! (And yes, I promise I'll remove this Author's Note!)

And, since I don't want you to be disapointed, without further ado, a sentence from the next chapter that I am starting over; (Should be out in either a day or two weeks!)

_**CRASH! BANG! BOOM! SOUND OF GLASS BREAKING! SCREEEECH!**_


End file.
